Mantener el amor
by Mabb24
Summary: Blaine y Kurt rompen su relación, pero hicieron un buen trabajo a la hora de amar, y la vida da muchas vueltas, pero siempre hace lo correcto, y lo correcto es estar con quien tu amas,aunque no aceptes ese amor o lo creas acabado


Hola, antes que nada la acalaración de que nada de esto me pertenece, solo los personajes inventados, pero bueno, esta historia es acerca del drama con el que me gustaria ver a Klaine, esto lo que Blaine ha vivido, luego subire lo de Kurt, bueno espero que les guste...:)

* * *

-BLAINE TE AMO-

-BLAINE-

-ERES INCREIBLE-

-BLAINE SOY TUYA-

Los gritos se escuchaban a través de los vidrios de la ventana de la limosina en donde Blaine iba tratando de concentrarse en escribir su nueva canción, pero le resultaba imposible por todo el ruido que se escuchaba desde fuera.

Se dio por vencido en su tarea de escritura, se acomodó mejor en el asiento y recargo su cabeza contra la ventana. Se vio al espejo retrovisor de la limosina a lo lejos y pensó en cómo habían cambiado las cosas.

La capa de gel que cubría su cabello había desaparecido y la había remplazado un peinado hacia arriba bien arreglado, pero cuando le daba flojera arreglarse así el cabello, lo dejaba con sus rizos. Ese pensamiento derivo muchos más acerca de los cambios que había tenido en el último año. Su ropa colorida y llamativa había desaparecido, al igual que sus pajaritas y ahora adoptaba un look más casual como una playera, unos jeans y unos converse, o bien una camisa con un pantalón y unos vans, normalmente no salía sin su chaqueta por que al tener gorro evitaba algunas veces que lo reconocieran.

Pensó con nostalgia que un año atrás vivía con su novio en un departamento cualquiera en Nueva York, estudiaba feliz y no tenia de que preocuparse. Ahora en cambio, tenía que escribir canción tras canción para su segundo álbum que saldría en solo unos pocos meses, también tenía que aprenderse los diálogos de su nueva serie "What we have to know", que debutaría el mes entrante, aparte de tener eventos importantes por los dos meses siguientes, lo cual apenas le dejaba tiempo de hacer sus deberes de la escuela y de tener amigos.

Sin embargo eso le deba igual, sabía que podía y no se quejaba, era lo que quiso desde chico, pero era diferente a como lo había imaginado alguna vez. Siempre imagino que ese momento lo viviría con Kurt desde que empezaron a salir, pero no.

No sabía absolutamente nada de Kurt desde hacía un año cuando salió del apartamento que solían compartir con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, y deseando que nade de eso fuera real, pero lo era, se fue del edificio con las manos vacías y sin saber lo que pasaría.

Después de haber salido del apartamento lo primero que se ocurrió fue June, fue con ella, quien lo apoyo y le dijo que quería que la acompañara a un evento de la discografía de un amigo suyo, no quería pero termino yendo, ahí fue donde todo empezó, ahí consiguió la oportunidad de grabar un disco, una participación muy especial en una serie y grabar el tema de la película más esperada del año.

Así fue como un año después con su primer álbum ocupando un lugar ya más de tres meses en la lista de los más vendidos, Blaine Anderson se convirtió en una súper estrella.

Nunca volvió al apartamento de Kurt, nunca volvió por sus cosas ni nada, solo envió una carta diciendo que hiciera con sus cosas lo que quisiera, que no importaba.

Nunca más supo de Kurt.

-Ya estamos aquí señor Anderson- La voz de su chofer lo volvió a la realidad

-Sí, lo siento, me quede pensando, gracias por traerme, puedes ir a dar una vuelta, regresa a las diez- dijo y se bajó del carro captando el "entendido" del chofer

Camino hacia la entrada del edificio, subió por el elevador, fue al apartamento no. 503 y llamo a la puerta, la cual se abrió casi al instante, dejándolo pasar

-Llegas tarde- fue lo primero que escucho tras cerrar la puerta, la voz de su mejor amiga se escuchaba divertida en lugar de enfadada

-Lo sé, hoy grabe un poco más de lo usual- contesto el sonriendo y mirando a chica que tenía enfrente, una chica castaña, de ojos marrones, delgada y no tan alta y vestido solo con un mini short y un suéter que le quedaba grande le devolvía la mirada.

-¿y?, ¿Ya tienes el nombre de tu nuevo disco?- pregunto ella poniéndose las manos en la cintura

-Si- contesto el ojimel simplemente

-tu mejor amiga se muere por saberlo y se lo vas contar- dijo caminando hacía Blaine y tomándolo del hombro, mirándolo con ojos de cachorrito, Blaine la miro y cedió

-Light on the dark, grabe la canción ayer- contesto acariciando la mano de su amiga

-Ahhh, supongo, no, aclaro que ese álbum va para Steban- dijo la chica, pensando que le dedicaría el disco a la persona que actualmente le quitaba el aliento pero todavía no era su novio

-Si y no, va para tres personas, Steban, Sean y una chica que no me cae tan bien, Thalia, ¿la conoces?- pregunto él y rio al ver la reacción de su amiga, que se menciona junto con la persona que le gustaba a Blaine y el mejor amigo de este, ella se había quedado inmóvil y lo miraba incrédula

-¿A mí? ¿Por qué?- pregunto la chica

-Porque también me has apoyado demasiado y te quiero mucho- dijo el recibiendo el abrazo de su amiga

-¿Sabes qué?, vamos a celebrarlo, voy comprar unos tacos, quédate aquí, no te muevas, regreso en dos horas- dijo al tiempo que le daba un beso en la mejilla a Blaine, se ponía unos jeans y tomaba su saco para salir

-Claro, en una celebración no pueden faltar los tacos- dijo el ojimel mientras su amiga salía y dejaba la puerta abierta. Se acerca para cerrarla pero entonces, algo le impidió que la cerrara

-¿Por qué tanta prisa, guapo?- pregunto una chica rubia, de ojos azules, delgada, ella era una modelo prestigiada de Nueva York

-Hola, Emily- dijo Blaine con un suspiro cansado y dejando la puerta

-Hola, te han dicho que esos pantalones te quedan increíbles- dijo la chica al tiempo de darle una nalgada a Blaine

-No-

- Pues, se te ven increíbles- dijo y se acercó a Blaine demasiado casi rosando sus labios, pero antes de todo el ojimel se separó y salió del apartamento con tal de alejarse de ella, quien sonrió y cerró la puerta

-Oye, necesitaba entrar- dijo cuando escucho el "crac" de la puerta

-Lastima tendrás que quedarte en mi apartamento- dijo dando un paso hacia Blaine, que retrocedió otro, ella respiro hondo y camino hasta que Blaine choco con la puerta de su apartamento, puso las manos a los costados del ojimel y se acercó hasta rozar sus narices

-Estoy cansada de que cada vez que te coqueteo me rechaces, de que no me mires, de no existir para ti, te deseo Blaine- dijo y beso la oreja de este- Eres más que un simple capricho y lo sabes- bajo a su cuello repartiendo besos por todo el camino –pero tu pareces no darte cuentas, yo solo le encuentro una explicación, tienes miedo-

-Yo no tengo miedo- protesto el ojimel

-Sí que lo tienes, tienes miedo de que te guste- dijo y eso fue todo lo que Blaine pudo aguantar, no supo si fue porque estaba muy sensible ese día o si fue porque ella lo había retado, pero lo siguiente que supo fue que tenía las piernas de Emily en su cintura, mientras él la empujaba contra la pared y sus bocas luchaban por ganar.

No supo cómo entraron al apartamento, ni como era que Emily no tenía ni blusa, ni los jeans ni el sujetador, pero ahí estaba también el sin más ropa que sus calzoncillos y sintiendo besos en el cuello.

De nuevo, no supo cómo, pero termino en una cama, desnudo y pensando en lo que acababa de hacer, despejo su mente, pero le vino el recuerdo de lo último que pensó cuando salió del apartamento después de haber roto con Kurt.

_N__uestro amor se acabo_

* * *

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado espero que digan que les parecio, gracias por leer...;)


End file.
